The Photo Shoot Incident
by DulcetRipple
Summary: Rai accidentally gets dragged into a photo shoot... Frankenstein comes to his rescue.  Set in earlier chapters of Noblesse.


**Disclaimer:** Noblesse belongs to Son Jae Ho and Lee Gwang Su (who are super duper talented IMO).

**A/N:** It appears all my angst has dissipated haha :) This is just a fun little drabble-turned-fic~ Set some time in the earlier chappies of Noblesse.

**Warnings****:** Err... Nothing really? Unless you aren't a fan of shirtless guys? In which case, beware ;P

* * *

><p><strong>The Photo Shoot Incident<strong>

* * *

><p>Rai was genuinely confused as he was led into a building known as a "studio" by several strangers. He had left the mansion intending to meet up with the children at PC Bang, but as per usual when left to be his own navigator, had ended up lost in the middle of a crosswalk that looked like every other one. It had probably been unwise to not notify Frankenstein of his intentions, but the other had been busy tending to RK-4 in his lab. Besides, Rai had been to PC Bang before… more than once. How hard could it be to find the place again?<p>

He soon found out the answer to that question was "unreasonably hard".

"Thank goodness you made it! We're in a bit of a time crunch, as you should already be aware of. Jung Hansu was originally supposed to do this shoot for us but he couldn't make it. We were only notified at the very last second." Rai could sense agitation from the woman in front of him and a bit of anger as well, "Lord knows how much _money_ we'd lose if we had to call off this photo shoot! How could he be so _inconsiderate _and…" She continued to speak some more, but Rai sensed that the words were directed more at herself than him.

The Noblesse blinked, and as per usual when he did not have the slightest clue what was going on, he tried his best to look elegant and totally in control. He allowed himself to be manoeuvred into the middle of a brightly lit space, surrounded by strange contraptions and numerous humans.

The woman finally had to time to stop her mumbling and actually get a good look at her substitute model. The second she did that, her jaw dropped - nearly to the floor - and blood rushed to her face.

She had expected handsome - in her profession, handsome was the norm. What made normal people stop and stare didn't even earn an extra bat of the eyelash from her. But _this man_… He was -

"Earth to Linda, are we gonna start any time soon?"

"Y-yes, of course, director! We're on a tight schedule." Her voice was a pitch off and her eyes seemed to refuse to leave their new model's.

All of a sudden, the director took over and people were moving props around and the noise level rose. He glanced over at Rai, trying not to show how impressed he was, merely commenting offhandedly, "Good, you're already in costume - no need to waste time changing then." Excitement buzzed in the place as others got a good look at Rai.

One worker whispered determinedly, "Let's show that Hansu that we can do just fine without him. He's gonna regret ditching us."

Another whispered, "Oh my gosh, I think he's a foreigner! Do you think he'll understand if I ask for an autograph?"

Rai tilted his head slightly to the side, but obediently did as the director said, even when the requests made no sense to him at all. They asked him to sit in a chair, then stand, and then sit on a desk. All the while, they pressed their strange contraptions, which flash-flash-flashed in his face. It startled him the first few times, but Rai soon got used to it. However, he still had no idea what was going on.

It momentarily crossed Rai's mind that this activity may be dangerous, but he felt no ill will directed at him, so he decided to stay until whatever this was, ended. After all, these people gave him the sense that they were depending on him for something important, and Rai did not like to let anyone down.

"Alright, just like _that_! Yes, perfect! Lift your chin a little. Look like you're in control, like you are a being radiating absolute power and elegance… Beyond human. Yes, yes!" The director was positively ecstatic about the results he was getting, so ecstatic in fact that he couldn't stop giving random workers high-fives. "You are a _natural_ at this. I can't believe I haven't seen you in the industry before."

Rai lost track of time, because he was still unused to artificial lighting. The next thing he knew, the flashes had stopped.

"…" He tilted his head questioningly, wondering if he was free to leave now.

The director shouted something about "last couple of shots" and told Rai to hurry and change.

"Nice job, it's almost a wrap." Linda smiled, looking relieved that everything had worked out after all. It had worked out far better than expected, actually. If anything, this substitute model was probably even better than the original.

Rai waited for her to hand him some clothes.

"…?"

Seeing Rai's confused expression, the woman chuckled, trying not to sound too excited when she said her next words, "Oh, didn't your manager already tell you? The last shot is a shirtless one."

Before Rai could say or do anything, there was a flurry of activity at the entrance of the studio. Linda turned like the rest of the crew, to see a gorgeous man with cascading blond locks staring straight at her. She jumped, startled, and then realized that her first impression had been wrong. The man's cerulean gaze went straight past her to…

"Frankenstein." Only when she heard the deep yet gentle timbre of his voice did Linda realized that their model had not talked _at all_ until now.

The man Linda assumed to be Frankenstein (what a peculiar name) closed the distance between them.

Linda finally snapped out of her trance, moving forward to block his path, "I'm sorry sir, but may I ask what business you have with our model?"

The tall, handsome man practically towered over her. She couldn't help but wonder if he was another model. They had only asked for one though.

Frankenstein did not answer her question immediately, instead stopping in his path and continuing to stare straight past Linda at Rai. It was as if they were communicating telepathically, but that was ridiculous… wasn't it?

"I see." With those words, Frankenstein turned to face the director and the rest of the crew, whose attentions were already directed at him. "Apologies for the interruption and causing this confusion. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Frankenstein, Rai's agent." His lips curled upwards teasingly and a few of the female staff blushed at the sight, "My model does not feel comfortable taking his shirt off."

A wave of displeasure rolled through the people in the room. They were _so close_ to the perfect photo shoot. None of them wanted to put up with yet another hijink.

Frankenstein silenced them with a few steps in their direction.

"I hope you will allow me to do it in his stead." Frankenstein offered and without the slightest hesitation, loosened his tie and lifted his thin, grey cardigan up to reveal a well-sculpted chest and abdomen. He looked perfectly natural and at ease as he let his cardigan drop and pool on the ground. His skin _shined _under the spotlight. Frankenstein stood, staring into the cameras with a challenging and predatory grin, as if daring any of them to turn him down.

The director hesitated for a split second, but upon viewing the reactions of the females in the room (ranging from severe nosebleeds to faints), he made an executive decision. "Fire up the cameras guys! Let's make a legend!"

Rai watched, his expression unreadable, as Frankenstein provided the director with plenty of usable material. In fact, captivated by this man, who appeared to be a veritable sex god, the director made them take a lot more shots than was actually necessary.

_I am deeply sorry, Master. I should have been more careful and made sure you reached your destination properly._

Frankenstein stretched his arms, whilst leaning against the desk, practically melting the camera with the look in his eyes. The temperature in the studio seemed to rise abruptly.

_Do not worry yourself, Frankenstein. It was my fault for overestimating my navigational ability. Besides, this was an interesting experience._

With a final, resounding click, the photo shoot was over. Everybody headed over to congratulate Frankenstein and Rai on their "wonderful", "breath-taking", and "bloody brilliant" modelling skills. They were given at least a dozen name cards.

Finally, after turning down numerous invitations to dinner and getting dressed, Frankenstein led his Master out onto the streets once more.

"Master, you don't intend to…?"

Rai pursed his lips and shook his head lightly. He understood full well what Frankenstein was implying. It would be best if he could keep his identity secret, but whilst wiping the memory of all those involved in this "incident" would certainly accomplish that, it would also mean negating all the effort the crew had put into their work. Red eyes looked into Frankenstein's, wavering slightly.

"I understand, Master. Do not worry. I will take care of everything." Frankenstein put a hand to his chest and bowed. He would not fail his Master a second time in one day.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he wasn't the substitute model?" Linda exclaimed, confused.<p>

"I mean, the company of the guy who was supposed to substitute just called and apologized for accidentally sending the guy somewhere else." The director was just as frazzled as her, if not more so. He growled, "Damn it, I _knew_ something was up. That guy was too amazing to be just a substitute."

Linda's brows furrowed in worry, "This means they never signed a contract with us… We don't have permission to publish their photographs!"

"Stating the obvious isn't going to help!" The director was nearly pulling his hair out when his phone rang. He quickly picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Kim. I do hope you still remember me from this morning?"

"Frankenstein!" He nearly screamed, excited. Linda crowded near the phone as well. "Perfect, we were just looking for you. You see, there seems to have been a mix-up and…"

"I understand, Mr. Kim. That's why I have called, to help you fix this mix-up. What do you say we make a deal?" Frankenstein sounded positively devious.

* * *

><p>"Oh wow, Principal. I never realized you were into modelling." Suyi commented, shocked.<p>

"It's just a little side hobby of mine." Frankenstein said, shrugging. Inside, he was a bit concerned about just how widespread these magazines were. Thank goodness he had managed to get his Master's photos pulled out in time and convinced the people at the company to replace them with his own. Otherwise, who knew what unwanted visitors would show up at their doorstep?

"Well, you should seriously consider going pro, because the feedback is unlike anything I have ever seen."

Frankenstein chuckled. "Thank you for your praise, but I am quite content being a high school principal, Miss Im. I must admit though that modelling has been… an interesting experience." Frankenstein's hand wandered to his coat pocket, where several lovely photographs of his Master were stored.

_Interesting, indeed._

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>Review are much appreciated. So is more fic in the fandom~ ... which I hope I can write over the next week~ Hope you had fun reading this :)


End file.
